Bite The Hand That Feeds
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Inspired by the 707/708 promo. GOLDENQUEEN / prompt request by G


Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Prompt: Request by G (on the tip of my tongue comments) Could you please write a story of the next week promo where Regina ask rumple if he remember who he so. Not a lot smut maybe T and mention the fact that she owes him a favor, and they teamed up against drizella. Just the idea from next week promo will be good

I tried my best! Enjoy!

* * *

Roni had begun cleaning tumblers for the day, her mind racing at the memories that had flooded in all thanks to Drizella and her mastermind plan to make her suffer through this entire curse. The fact that what all happened back in the Enchanted Forest of Ella's realm had put them all in this situation, made her feel guilt of the most immense kind. Had she not had a hand in the entire thing? She had all but handed the curse to Drizella on a golden platter along with where others had failed with the true love kiss being able to break it. Sighing, she put one of the tumblers she had just dried down onto the bar top with a little too much force that caused it to break.

"Careful. The last thing anyone wants is to swallow a shard of glass." Weaver had come through the door only seconds before, eyes set on the shatters pieces scattered along the surface. He knew magic wasn't in this realm currently, or at least not as much as they needed.

"I'm in no mood today, Weaver."

"Do I need to remind you of the fact that you owe me?" He shot in her direction before sliding onto one of the bar stools, motioning for her to pour him a drink.

"Have you come to collect on it?" She asked, not able to shake the image of the persona he had from Storybrooke out of her mind.

"Not today, but soon. Rest assured."

The fact that Roni had offered him something in return for his services, or better yet, the act of him asking for something in return sent a chill down her spine. Of course, she thought it could have just been his persona taking control of the situation and using it to his advantage considering she was a barkeep and many people came in spilling secrets.. but there had been something in his look upon accepting her offer that hadn't left her mind.

"I have a question for you..." Reaching out, she cleaned off the mess she had made and began drying off a glass to give him. "... What does the name Rumplestiltskin mean to you?" As soon as the tumbler was dry, she leaned forward and placed it in front of him.

"Rumple...stiltskin.." His tongue curved along the name, Mind wondering if she indeed was awake seeing as the name had been his true one and how in the world could she have known it? But before he could entertain the idea of Regina actually coming around at the sight of the adoption papers, he quickly added "Been reading Henry's book, have yah?"

"Have I?" She cocked a brow, a challenging look spreading about her features.

The air felt thick then as they both stared into each others eyes, not one flinch or notion that they intended on backing down. She wanted to see if her hunch about him making a deal and being awake was right. He however had only hoped the papers would wake her but thought he would end up with it all but failing in the process. The second her eyes softened, almost pleading for his answer he knew. "What does the name Regina mean to you?" He asked, relenting on the idea that his admittance could be seen as weakness. With that a smirk formed on her lips and he gave her one back before motioning towards his empty tumbler.

Happily, she refilled the glass and sat the bottle down next to it giving him free reign to refill it as he saw fit. "How long?" She asked, moving around her bar and coming to sit on the stool next to his, leaning an elbow against the surface. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since I was shot." He grimaced before bringing his tumblr to his lips and draining the contents, only to refill it and do the same again.

"So the deal you made with Roni..."

"All me, dearie."

"I'm guessing there's no chance of talking you out of calling upon that debt since I was cursed at the time, is there?"

He shook his head, a sly grin forming on his lips as he opted to not answer her question and instead turn the focus elsewhere for the time being. "We need to figure out how we're going to beat Ivy at her own game. The princess who decided to best her teacher.."

Regina grimaced at the reminder before adding "We have to keep Henry and Ella away from one another."

"A little hard considering you've been practically pushing them together since the second they stepped into this bar."

"Not my fault, that's all Roni's doings."

"And now it's up to us to reverse her efforts. There's one thing settled. I'll start finding ways to make Henry look bad."

"Why Henry? Why not Ella?" Regina hissed, swatting at his shoulder before giving him a glare very much resembling what he imagined a mother bare would look like protecting her cub. " He doesn't need that on his record."

"I'll make sure to put off the paperwork." At that he noticed the look on her face slowly fade away before he added "And he won't get hurt, I will make sure of that."

"Henry and Ella. Now onto Drizella."

"First Tremaine. She has a witch locked away in her tower."

"I'm guessing it's a bad witch, right?"

"What do you think?"

At that they both shared a knowing glance before he spoke again; "I'll have Tilly tail Drizella and Tremaine. Emphasis on the daughter seeing as she is our main priority. Having cast the curse and all."

"Good idea."

"Next?"

"I'm glad you're awake." She admitted before reaching for the bottle of whiskey, filling his glass and bringing it up to her own lips to take a generous sip. He watched as she did so, knowing all too well the pressure that was currently sitting on his pupil's shoulders. He too could feel the same weight, but instead of wanting to close himself off — he preferred this partnership — it alone gave him the hope he needed in defeating this head on. Before he could say anything though, Regina went back into their discussion. "Lucy needs to stay out of the loop. We need to stall her belief. At least long enough for us to figure this whole thing out. Lay out better groundwork for plans that will reach further than the surface."

Rumple nodded, taking his tumbler back from her and downing the rest of the contents. "Agreed. I'll work on pushing Henry and Ella away since you shouldn't have a hand in it. He's your son. And you'll work on your granddaughters belief."

"Great granddaughter for you."

He chuckled then at the reminder. "Shut it."

Pushing herself onto her feet, she reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder. He titled his head up, eyes locking with hers. "So we're really going to do this? Find a way to work around this curse?"

"Indeed we are, dearie. Drizella has no idea what she is up against."

"Operation Heartbreak." She offered, scrunching her face up at the bluntness of it.

"Too harsh. Operation...Get Shit Done." With that they both burst into laughter, the sound carrying through the bar and out onto the street where Drizella was currently on her way to pick up her mother's favorite order from starbucks - completely unaware of the team inside of Roni's bar that were intent on shattering her little charade as if it were Cinderella's glass slipper.


End file.
